Marathon
by Devila-N-Angela
Summary: An all-school marathon takes place at Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and Miyako's school.


Marathon

(I got this idea after watching one of the episodes of K-on, but I made it in digimon version ^^)

"Summer flew by way too fast" Takeru said to Daisuke, Taichi and Yamato. Daisuke then said, "Next are exams" he said annoyed. Taichi bit his cookie and said, "But there's the all-school marathon. Remember?" Yamato nodded, "I swear that I'm going to join a college that doesn't have a marathon" Taichi sighed and said, "Colleges don't have marathons" The school bell rang to tell them that it's time to enter class. Takeru sat beside Hikari and chatted before class started.

"Tomorrow's the marathon right?" asked Hikari. Takeru replied, "Yeah" Hikari can look that Takeru is very lazy and said, "You don't like the marathon?" Takeru who was scribbling and stopped, "It's not like don't like the marathon but… it's just so tiring" Hikari smiled at Takeru and said, "See you tomorrow then" Hikari got up and left the class, Takeru walked to the department store and searched for running shoes. He paid for the shoes and left the building. Takeru then spotted Daisuke who was buying shoes too. He approached Daisuke and greeted him, "Daisuke-kun! What are you doing?" Daisuke turned and responded, "Just buying running shoes for the marathon" They waked together and spotted their sports teacher, "Sensei! Good afternoon!" they both greeted politely.

"Takaishi! Motomiya! What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Takeru shrugged and replied, "Buying running shoes. How about you sensei?" Their teacher showed them his shopping bags and replied, "Just shopping for the marathon" Daisuke looked into the bag and said, "Sports drink and onigiri?" After hearing there was onigiri in the bag Takeru looked into the bag, "It looks yummy but what is it for?" asked Takeru. Their teacher replied, "We'll be serving onigiri in the school yard once the marathon is over. You can have one Takeru" He handed Takeru an onigiri.

"Arigatou sensei" Takeru thanked the teacher. Daisuke then cut their conversation and asked, "How long is the course and what's the course?" The sports teacher then took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Here's the course" Both of them looked at the paper and gasped, "Why do we have to run 4.925 km?" Takeru asked. The teacher then replied, "It's not that long" Takeru then said, "Same thing. It's a lot of running" The teacher then looked at his watch, "Well I have to go now. Good Luck tomorrow" The teacher turned around to the opposite direction and walked away from them.

"I might be able to do it if there's going to be onigiri" said Takeru. Daisuke then thought of an idea to help him, "How about you think that there'll be onigiri waiting for you?" Takeru then brighten up, "That's it, Daisuke-kun! Great idea! Anyway I should be going home now" Daisuke then looked at his watch and said, "Me too or I'll miss dinner"

"Takeru! Sensei said that the marathon will be canceled if it rains tomorrow" Takeru then sat at the couch searching for the television remote, "Really?! Time to look at the weather forecast" Yamato sat down and watched with him, they waited until it was talking about Odaiba. "There's a zero percent chance of rain tomorrow, perfect for laundry and going to the beach. Don't forget to put on sunscreen!" said the weather forecaster. Takeru switched of the television and mumbled, "Don't forget to put on sunscreen" Yamato sighed and continued eating his dinner.

(The next day)

"Takeru, Miyako, Hikari!" yelled Daisuke. Takeru, Miyako and Hikari turned to Daisuke with a confused face, "Let's run together later" said Daisuke. Hikari smiled, "That's a great idea Daisuke-kun" Miyako the smiled back, "I think it's a good idea" Takeru then took a bite of his onigiri that was given by their sports teacher, "Let's go to the field then!" said Takeru finishing his onigiri.

"Everyone, on your marks, Ready… Go!" yelled the teacher. Everyone started jogging after the teacher blew the whistle. "Why is everyone taking this so seriously?" asked Daisuke. "They're too serious about this" said Miyako. Takeru then added, "There's onigiri waiting for us! Maybe they want it faster" said Takeru. Hikari sighed, "All you think is food. Don't you ever gain weight?" asked Hikari. He shook his head no, "I don't gain any weight no matter how much I eat" Miyako and Hikari yelled, "I'm so envious!" Takeru then turned away, "What is it with girls and weight?"

Taichi and Yamato were running together with Sora and Mimi. "Keep it up girls!" said Taichi. Sora and Mimi were struggling to climb up the hill, "Wait for us!" said Sora. "This hill is too high!" complained Mimi. Yamato sighed and said, "Only a few centimeters left" Sora and Mimi finally reached the top and stretched, "Finally! We're at the top of this hill!" said Mimi. Sora then started running with Taichi and Yamato, "Mimi! We're almost at school! Hurry up! Only 100 meters left!" Mimi started running.

Daisuke, Takeru and Miyako was at the shopping road now. Takeru then stopped at the bakery and stared at the cake inside, "That cake… Looks so yummy" After passing the bakery, Miyako stopped at the colorful boutiques shop and looked at the bag. "That bag looks beautiful!" Daisuke then sighed, "First Takeru then Miyako. Who next?" They passed the shop and went on. Hikari then looked at a doll, "That looks like Tailmon! It's soo cute!"

"Hikari-chan…" said Daisuke. Next they passed the sports store, "Look at that soccer ball!" said Daisuke. Takeru joined Daisuke and said, "Look at that basketball!" Hikari and Miyako giggled, "Come on we should start running!" Daisuke and Takeru left the store and ran with Miyako and Hikari. Takeru then stopped for a while and asked, "Wait a minute… Where are we?" Daisuke, Hikari and Miyako then stopped, "Yeah, we haven't passed Up Down Hill yet" said Hikari. They then searched for directions and finally found it. "So… there it is!" said Miyako pointing to the hill, "Let's go!"

Takeru was already tired and sweating, he bent and panted, "This is so tiring!" Daisuke too was in Takeru's state. Miyako and Hikari were far behind and they decided to wait for them. After a few minutes, they girls were with the boys. "We wear out too fast" said Miyako. Hikari then suggested, "How about singing while running?"

_Ashita wa Atashi no…_ "How the hell can you guys run while singing?!" yelled Miyako. "Yeah?! This is too hard!" said Takeru. Daisuke and Hikari turned to Takeru and Miyako, "Why don't you sing in your head?" asked Daisuke. The two of them nodded, they sing in their heads when Takeru gasped, "What's wrong Takeru?" asked Daisuke."I forgot the lyrics" said Takeru. Hikari and Miyako thought of an idea of helping them to run, "Think about something that's fun?" said Hikari. Takeru brighten up and said, "I can handle that!"

They started thinking about something fun, _Right, left and slam dunk! 2 points! _ Takeru thought out loud. "Is he thinking about basketball?" said Hikari. "Something fun… something fun…" said Miyako. "She's over thinking" said Hikari. "I can only of typing my computer" They were busy thinking and they didn't notice that they were already in the school field, "I guess we're the last ones" said Hikari. "At least we get to cross the finish line together" said Miyako.

Taichi who was on the bench sitting with Yamato, Sora and Mimi got up and said, "Look there's Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari!" Yamato got up and spotted them, Sora got up too, "Hurry up, or you'll miss out the onigiri!" yelled Sora. Takeru who was jogging slowly looked up, "What's wrong?" asked Daisuke. "Onigiri…"

_(Mix up Flashback)_

"_We'll be serving onigiri in the school yard once the marathon is over. You can have one Takeru" He took the onigiri and said "Arigatou sensei" Takeru ate the onigiri and headed to the field._

"Onigiri!" he suddenly said. Hikari, Miyako and Daisuke turned to Takeru, "Hah?" said Daisuke. "Because I ate that onigiri that means they're missing one. So the last prson won't get any onigiri!" Daisuke who was listening to Takeru said, "What?!" Takeru then started running yelled, "Onigiri!" Hikari who heard this then ran faster, "The last one doesn't get any mochi?!" Miyako who was behind Daisuke ran faster, "I don't want to be the last!" Daisuke looked at them who was running faster and started running faster too, "Wait up!"

"They sped up so suddenly" said Mimi. Taichi tilted his head in confusion and, "But why?" Takeru was in the lead, "Where are you getting so much energy?!" yelled Miyako. "ONIGIRI!" Daisuke then said, "Is onigiri that important to you?!" Hikari then started to overtake Daisuke, "Who doesn't love onigiri?!" They finally passed the finish line and went to ask, "Is there 4 onigiris left?!"

The teachers told them that there's always extra. They went to eat the onigiris prepared by the teachers. "I'm so glad that they always prepare extra onigiri" said Takeru. Miyako, Hikari and Daisuke nodded. "Want some more onigiri?" Hikari sighed and said, "Those are for the teachers ya know" Takeru scratched the back of his head and said, "Oh yeah"


End file.
